A New Perspective
by Angel's babe
Summary: An extended scene from "Klaus" where Jenna finds out about vampires; more about her reaction.  Spoiler Alert- Vampire Diaries: Season #2


Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Vampire Diaries

Summary: Continued scene from (Klaus?) episode where Jenna finds out the truth

Author's notes:

1. It`s a missing scene from Jenna`s point-of view. Please be kind in the feedback, it is my first Vampire Diaries fic.

2. ""= dialogue, ''= thoughts

_3. Italics: Diary entries_

* * *

A New Perspective

Jenna froze shocked at the scene in front of her. Alaric lay slumped in the doorway of her kitchen, and Stefan stood over him, poised to finish the job. He turned to her his voice coming out in an almost animalistic growl:

"You need to leave," his eyes were bloodshot, and irises black as coal. She stood, torn between defiantly going to help Ric and doing as she was told.

"Leave," It was an order, rather than a plea. She left through the front door without an idea of where she was going, but knowing Elena's boyfriend would find her.

Elena's boyfriend... that was an easier way to think of him (?) or it (?), she suddenly wasn't sure. She started slowly making her way into the woods, walking along a trail she knew by heart. The more she replayed the scene in the house the more she recalled the stories Miranda told her of when they were young... the creatures that lived at night, drank blood to live. She thought they were just stories meant to frighten her into being good, or going to bed on time. "The vampires will get you," was a very familiar threat to get her to do something. And it never failed.

Eyes of coal, impossible strength, and eternal youth: The clues explained Elena's boyfriend.

"Jenna," he called her name. She kept walking choosing to ignore it. "Jenna," the voice grew more insistent. She still ignored it. She felt a rustle of wind, and walked right into something solid. She felt his finger under her chin forcing her to look up.

"We need to talk." He let go of her chin, and she turned her head away. She didn't want to look at him, much less speak.

"We are so past the 'we need to talk' stage. We 'needed 'to talk when you started dating my niece. You're real. You're here. How? And why the hell did you just beat Alaric to a bloody pulp?" Jenna spoke, her eyes searched his face. Stefan stood facing her, his posture defeated.

"I didn't want you to find out like this. We wanted to protect you." Stefan stopped talking as he realized how feeble his answers sounded. She slapped him across the face, and he blinked in shock reaching up to absently rub his cheek in a gesture that looked human.

"I trusted you. I let you into my home, my family. You're dating Elena for God's sake. I ask you how that is protecting me. You knowingly risked my life, and the lives of my family. Forgive me if I feel less than protected right now."

"Elena knows." Stefan thought back to the day he told her. He couldn't live without her, and finally decided to trust her. She didn't turn away in revulsion, instead falling further in love with him. Jenna slapped him again.

"I knew Alaric was hiding something. It was this wasn't it?" She asked. He nodded, knowing whatever he said could only make it worse.

"I've been such a fool." Her voice was quiet, and sad. It caused Stefan more pain than anything she could've physically done to him.

They walked in silence for a while, no sound but the leaves under their feet. Jenna stole furtive sideways glances at Stefan, seeing him for the first time. He was young, no more than 20 she figured.

He seemed vulnerable, and she had trouble reconciling that with the man who could kill, the man who almost killed. And yet he was capable of love, and tenderness- she had to be blind not to notice the million stolen glances between him and Elena; the hidden caresses. She didn't want to go there, instead focusing on the trail ahead of her- the looming Salvatore mansion.

"This is the safest place for you. Nobody gets in or out without being invited by Elena." He informed her as they reached the door.

Jenna shrugged non-committal. Curiosity forced her to look around, taking in the gothic, and yet calming atmosphere of the house. He led her through the grand living room to a smaller room. A window dominated one wall looking out on well-manicured lawns; a cozy sofa underneath. There were bookshelves, and a desk upon the opposite wall. She turned back towards him, finally looking him in the eyes.

"Make yourself at home. You're free to use any room in the house; bathrooms are just down the hall." Stefan made to leave her in peace but she stopped him:

"Is Alaric going to be okay?" He flashed a quick reassuring look.

"Yes."

He withdrew from the room, shutting the door. She poured herself a drink, wandering over to the bookshelves. She let her fingers dance over the spines, before randomly picking one up and sitting down cross-legged on the sofa opened it to a random page_._

_It seems no matter where I go or what I do my travels always bring me back here. In some ways Mystic Falls has changed completely from the town I knew, in others it's still the same small town full of close-minded people..._ Jenna immediately realized it was Stefan's diary. She knew she should stop reading, but instead flipped to another page:

_I can't stay away from her; she's like a magnet. I'm a fool for choosing to know her instead of turning away; for falling for her smile; her quick wit and intelligence. Maybe it's foolish to hope I can keep her safe; be the mysterious boyfriend who never changes; girls like those types of guys. The only option is to be honest..._ Jenna read between the lines of the struggle between keeping her niece safe, and having an honest relationship. Jenna suppressed the growing feeling of guilt and kept reading, flipping it to a third page:

_My own behaviour tipped her off. We were at a car wash benefitting the school, and an old friend recognized me. He was in seventies, and insisted I was Stefan Salvatore and was back in town. I told him I was his son, and he grew agitated. Elena found him later, and he told her about an old news story about an accident here at the rooming house. She saw the tape, and then confronted me. She came through the front door as a woman on a mission- I waited for her sitting in the living room._

_What are you?" She got straight to the point._

_"A vampire." She turned, and walked out. I followed her, reaching the car before she did._

_"Get out of my way." I didn't move._

_"Stefan... I can't... I need time. You lied to me; you've been lying to me all along." Anger followed by uncertainty flashed in her eyes, and I took advantage of it._

_"Promise me Elena," I didn't need to finish the sentence. She nodded:_

_"Nobody would believe me even if I told them."_

Jenna laid the book down. She remembered the night Elena came home, clearly agitated about something. Jenna was studying in the living room; books spread before her on the coffee table when the door opened.

"Elena," Jenna called her name, wanting to talk to her. She stood in the doorway long enough for Jenna to read the confusion written there.

"Stefan," Elena started saying, and then ran up the stairs, unable to complete the thought. Jenna chalked it up to the normal teen angst, that wasn't that far behind Jenna herself.

Now she knew what the rest of that sentence was; Stefan is a vampire. She wouldn't have believed it until she saw it. The boy, or the man standing above a defenceless person ready to kill; the impossible speed. But how do you reconcile that, with the man clearly in love with Elena? Jenna couldn't. She took a last sip of scotch; stretching out on the sofa. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she heard voices echoing through the house.

"Elena I had to. It was the only way to keep her safe," Stefan was agitated, knowing he shouldn't have revealed himself quite like that.

"She must be upset." Elena made her way to the study; Stefan closely following.

"Is Alaric okay?" the first question from Jenna. Elena turned her head to Stefan in silent communication:

"He's on his way here now. He's fine." Stefan left the pair alone.

"Do you know what a fool I feel like right now?" Jenna asked.

"There are other vampires out there who want to kill me. They would do anything to get to me, even if it meant using my family. I had to keep this secret to protect you." Elena glossed over her identity as the doppelganger feeling Jenna had enough shocks for one day.

"What about Alaric?"

Alaric appeared in the doorway;

"Speak and he shall appear." Alaric said entering the room, sitting next to Jenna.

"You're okay." She commented on the obvious.

"A little battered, a little bruised but yeah I'll be fine. That boyfriend of yours can pack a punch Elena." Elena smiled at the comment:

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Jenna I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I've hated all the lies; the secrets. I've wanted to tell you for weeks..." Jenna raised her finger to his lips shushing him. She smiled:

"I honestly don't know if I would have believed you if you had. Miranda always told me stories of vampires that lived in Mystic Falls. I really thought they were just stories designed to make little girls who didn't listen go to bed. I probably would've thought you were joking. Stefan as a vampire... somehow it doesn't surprise me. I think on some level I knew there was something different about him. He seems so young, and yet there was always this old soul quality about him. "

"You seem to be dealing well with it."

"The pay-off is great, so I'd like to try." She replied. Jenna settled back into the couch curled up beside him. Alaric was puzzled.

"It's being with you. As long as we're together I can face anything. Vampires exist. The rest I'll deal with one thing at a time." She kissed him.

The End

* * *

The possibility is there for me to take it further; Jenna`s perspective over the next episode. Feedback and reviews are welcome


End file.
